When i was your men
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: YAOI: Espero que él haga todas las cosas que yo debí haber hecho para ti cuando eras mío, ahora te extraño y no lo puedo evitar, aun te amo pero ya no te lo puedo decir... HiroMido/KazeMido SongFic: When i was your man de Bruno Mars


**Un fic medio triste que se me ocurrió asi de la nada pero si me dio pena escribirlo ya que amo el HiroMido pero aun asi supongo que debía pasar eso al final :c espero que les guste no soy de escribir fics triste ya saben que se me da mas las comedias románticas, dejen su comentarios y si quieren pedidos para fics ^^**

**Canción: When i was your men de Bruno Mars**

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u**

**~Icecreamlover96**

**When i was your men**

(Hiroto x Midorikawa x Kazemaru)

_**Misma cama, sin embargo se siente un poco más grande ahora**_

Ha pasado 1 años desde que te fuiste y aun todas las mañanas me despierto y veo el lado de la cama donde dormías…y tan solo me doy cuenta que tu ausencia me atormenta.

_**Nuestra canción en la radio pero no suena igual**_

Aún es temprano lo sé pero enciendo la vieja radio que compramos juntos y oigo tu canción favorita, la que cantabas todo el tiempo y yo siempre me reía de ella…pero nunca escuché el significado al menos no hasta hoy.

_**Cuando mis amigos hablan de ti**_

_**Lo único que hace es destrozarme el alma**_

Tan solo hace unos días hablé con Haruya y me insistía sobre que dejara todo y fuera a buscarte, pero no me siento capaz, te extraño lo sé pero creo que ahora eres feliz.

_**Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco cuando escucho tu nombre**_

Con todo ya deberías dejarte ir…pero no, una parte de mí no quiere y lamento haberte lastimado ahora cada vez que oigo tu nombre lloro por los errores cometidos…Midorikawa aun te amo.

_**Todo suena a (ooooooh)**_

_**Mmm, demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta que...**_

Hasta el último día conmigo yo me comporté como un joven idiota inmaduro que no se daba cuenta de lo que tú sentías y te trató mal.

_**Debí haberte comprado flores**_

_**Y tomado de la mano**_

Siempre me dabas tu amor y apoyo a cambio de solo una sonrisa mía; pero sé que deseabas que yo te viera como algo más que un amigo, que te llevara a todos los lugares que te gustaban y te amara solo yo.

_**Debí haberte ofrecido todas mis horas**_

_**Cuando tuve la oportunidad **_

Tú solo querías que te diera de algo de mi tiempo para que al menos como amigos estemos juntos, pero aun así me dediqué a amar a alguien que no me correspondía y te ignoraba por completo amor.

_**Llevado a todas las fiestas**_

_**Porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar**_

Todavía recuerdo las noches en las que tratando de animarme querías que saliéramos a las fiestas a las que nos invitaban más yo prefería quedarme en casa llorando por ese alguien que no me amó.

_** Ahora, mi bebé está bailando **_

_**Pero está bailando con otro hombre**_

Ahora vuelvo a casa y estoy solo…esta vez llorando por tu recuerdo porque realmente tú fuiste el único que me amó; por mis errores ahora estás feliz, bailando, divirtiéndote, amando ahora a alguien que no soy yo…que suerte la de Kazemaru al tenerte.

_**Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades y mis maneras egoístas**_

Yo tenía demasiados defectos realmente y estos se apoderaron de mí no dejándome ver las cosas importantes para mí como tú.

_**Originaron que una mujer buena y fuerte como tú se fuera de mi vida**_

Eras tan perfecto a tu manera que me odio por ser tan estúpido al haber dejado que te vayas de mi vida, no soporto la idea de pensar que ahora Ichirouta pueda disfrutar el privilegio de tenerte y no lo pude evitar.

_**Ahora, nunca, nunca conseguiré limpiar todo el desastre que ocasioné**_

Ayer Suzuno me contó que tú y Kazemaru planeaban formalizarse como pareja y claro no me opongo a eso, ahora eres libre y creo que él te ama al igual que yo…pero aún asi desearía arreglar mis errores y viajar en el tiempo para evitar tu partida.

_**Oh, y esto me persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos**_

Solo cierro los ojos como otro dia más tratando de contener el dolor que me persigue desde hace 1 año y algo más.

_**Y todo suena a (ooooooh)**_

_**Mmm, demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta que...**_

Tanto tiempo he estado solo y trato de tener otras relaciones, buscando a alguien que logre amarme tanto como tú pero es imposible, nadie logra eso…he perdido la cuenta del número de veces que traté de mantener una relación para que todas sean un fallo tras otro.

_**Debí haberte comprado flores**_

_**Y tomado de la mano**_

Yo a veces me enojaba porque tú me pedias que te comprara cosas que querías, pero aun así yo ignoraba eso y te decía que después, admito que algunas veces tu actitud aniñada me molestaba pero así eras tú tan tierno a tu manera aunque no te daba lo que querías sonreías y estabas de acuerdo. Me ofrecías tu mano para caminar juntos y la evitaba…grave error mío.

_**Debí haberte ofrecido todas mis horas**_

_**Cuando tuve la oportunidad**_

Sentarme a ver tv cuando me pedías salir fue otro grave error de mi parte, tú querías que nos portáramos como una pareja normal que demostrara su cariño y amor; una vez cuando yo ya te había aceptado como mi novio debí haber aprovechado esos momentos contigo en vez de salir con otros y haberte dejado solo.

_**Llevado a todas las fiestas**_

_**Porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar**_

Cuando tú me pedías que fuéramos a todas esas fiestas donde te invitaban ya que amabas divertirte y vivir la vida mientras yo dejaba que todos los días pasaran como si nada fuera importante. Extraño ver tu carita de emoción cuando escuchabas música a todo volumen.

_**Ahora, mi bebé está bailando**_

_**Pero está bailando con otro hombre**_

Hoy…no me creía lo que veía entre mis manos una hermosa carta dirigida a mí, muy hermosa realmente y entre letras doradas leo que decía que te casabas era tu invitación de boda, al fin Kazemaru logró lo que yo no pude hacer…hacerte feliz no… me niego a creerlo no puede ser posible.

_**Así me duela**_

_**Seré el primero en decir**_

_**Que estaba equivocado**_

Me arrepiento de todo perdí mi tiempo y ahora estás con él yendo juntos al altar en estos instantes porque? Porque cuando al fin me digno a ver las cartas que me dejaron me doy cuenta que la invitación me la enviaste hace 2 semanas y yo no la había visto , justo hoy te casas en estos precisos momentos, pero al menos antes que aceptes yo quiero que sepas algo…estaba equivocado mi querido Ryuuji.

_**Oh, sé que probablemente sea demasiado tarde**_

_**Para intentar y pedir perdón por mis errores**_

_**Pero sólo quiero que sepas que**_

Corro lo más que puedo a la dirección de la invitación para tratar de llegar, no está muy lejos al parecer pero no puedo correr mucho el llanto se apodera de mi otra vez al saber que no serás más mío que todo los errores que cometí me están ahora dejando solo sin tu amor que se lo diste a alguien más.

_**Espero que él te compre flores**_

_**Espero que te tome de la mano**_

Es demasiado tarde…miro por la puerta de la iglesia como lo tomas de la mano sonriéndole aceptando tu futuro con él, no sería capaz de impedirlo te vez muy alegre con todo esto y se nota que él te ama.

_**Te dedique todas sus horas**_

_**Cuando tenga la oportunidad **_

Suenan las campanas…aceptaron ambos oficialmente ser uno para el otro y entre felicitaciones de varios de nuestros amigos ustedes se demuestran su amor, se besan sin saber que yo estoy aquí con el corazón roto arrepentido de todo lo que alguna vez le hice a Midorikawa y no pude disculparme al parecer, espero que él te dedique todo su tiempo a un ángel que sabe amar.

_**Te lleve a fiestas**_

_**Porque recuerdo cuanto adorabas bailar**_

Hay demasiada alegría en este lugar por el suceso, de seguro no has notado que yo no estoy presente y es mejor así no te quiero ver triste el día de tu boda; ahora tú y él están caminando a la carroza donde de ahí se irán a donde quieran vivir sus sueños, espero que él te lleve a todos los lugares y fiestas que querías y que no pudiste ir conmigo.

_**Haga todas las cosas que debí haber hecho**_

_**Cuando era tu hombre**_

Noto una mirada fija en mi…ese eres tú mirándome, unos segundos fueron de tristeza pero luego me sonreíste y yo sentí una calma profunda dentro de mí tal vez…tan solo tal vez me perdonaste por todo el daño que yo te hice. Te extrañaré mucho mi amor…ahora te dejaré ir con alguien que te trató y tratará mejor que yo.

_**Haga todas las cosas que debí haber hecho**_

_**Cuando era tu hombre.**_

Este soy yo...Hiroto Kiyama el que dejó ir a un buen chico que me amó y yo solo lo hice sufrir en una relación tormentosa, ahora mi amado Midorikawa es feliz con Kazemaru Ichirouta su mejor amigo que realmente lo ama. Me arrepiento de todo porque ahora él hace todas las cosas que yo debí haber hecho cuando fui novio de mi Ryuuji…

Fin


End file.
